fictional_fightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin VS Ryu
Jin VS Ryu is the first episode of Fictional Fights. Having Jin Kazama from Tekken take on Ryu from Street Fighter. Description Script Interlude Hera: Greetings everyone! And welcome to the start of something new and exiting. Vic: And it's the really violent! Yay violence! Hera: I'm Hera Vox. Vic: And I'm Vic. Hera: And we're here to analyze these two fantastic fighters: Jin Kazama and Ryu, to find who would win in a fight to the death. Vic: This is Fictional Fights! Jin Kazama Hera: Kazuya Mishima, a man consumed by the power of the devil. Vic: It was preparing the fighters nightmare of a dad one day and decided "Hey, if I die, I want the devil to live on". Hera: To do this, he met a woman by the name of Jun Kazama and very quickly got her pregnant. He needed to carry on the Mishima Bloodline so the devil gene would have a new vessel to corrupt if something were to happen to Kazuya. Vic: And boy, did something happen. Kazuya got his butt kicked and thrown into a volcano, but it wasn't dead, he was only half dead, or something. Hera: Right, Kazuya's soul survived even though his body was badly damaged. He was revived by G Corperation to find out that half of the devil gene was gone. Who did he go to? None other than Jin Kazama, Vic: Littly Jinny was born rigth after the second tournament and spent 15 years of his life training with his mother in Kazama Style Martial Arts. He was blissfully unaware of the devil gene constantly coming after him. Hera: Something about Jun's pure spirit made it easy for it to fight off the devil, and that pure spirit eemed to have passed down to Jin. Vic: After his mother was brutally and hilariously murdered right in front of him. Jin's rage caused him to finally become vulnerable to the demonic power that was after him all those years. Hera: Being part of the Mishima Bloodline made him the perfect vessel for the devil gene. But being part of the Kazama Bloodline made it nearly impossible for him to be corrupted. Vic: That is, until THIS happened. (Scene of Jin falling to the ground and getting shot by Heihachi) Hera: Getting betrayed by his own grandfather whom he spent 3 years training with the Mishima Style Martial Art was enough for the devil inside Jin to be awakened. Vic: Pretty much, everything after this is important. He beat up his relatives, murdered his dark spirit possesed Graet Grandfather, and started a World War just to beat up a monster dude. All this just in an attempt to get rid of the devil gene. Hera: Yes, despite the fact that Jin has gotten his powers under control he still wishes to rid himself of his curse no matter what the cost. This is one of Jin's better traits, he has incredible determination, when he sets his mind on something it's impossible to change it. Vic: I don't know why though, if I had full control over everything you could do, I'd never want to get rid of that. Hera: But why? Vic: I would never lose a fight again! I could become king of the world! Mwahahahaha! Hera: You do realize Jin has lost a total of three battles right? Vic: Saywhatnow? Hera: He lost one against his rival Hworang, he got beaten by his half uncle Lars, and he was ambushed and captured by the Tekken Force. Vic: He didn't transform though, so he was clearly holding back for these fights, I would never hold back when I could be king! You will all give me booze and sing songs about my cool hat, hahahaha! Hera: Ahem, your power hungriness aside, you are correct, Hworang did beat beat Jin in the 5th tournament, but right after the tournament had ended, he came back to make the score even. Vic: He didn't just beat Hworang, he put him in a coma, so, what kind of cool things can this devil gene to besides making you super strong. Hera: Well let's get into his base form first, that's important too you know. Vic: Ah, ok... Hera: Jin is a powerful master of Martial Arts, he has learned three different fighting styles and uses them all to his fullest potential. He has combined his Kazama Style Martial Arts with traditional Karate and although he has unlearned the Mishima Style Martial Arts, he still uses it in his devil form. Vic: And in his devil form Ji- Hera: Hey! We're no done yet! Stop trying to skip ahead! Vic: i'll show you skiping ahead... Hera: In addition to being strong and versatile in combat, Jin has also very... extremely smart actually! He was a mechanical engineer at his school when he was only 14 before all the chaos in his life happened, when he was 21, he successfully led the Tekken Force through a war that he had started, many across the world began to hate Jin and some of the Tekken Force even rebelled against him, yet Jin managed to accomplish his goals without any hiccups. Vic: I just imagined Jin with the hiccups. Hera: Uh... me too. Anyway, while Jin seems like a normal martial artist he has some special qualities. He has a lightning like aura that radiates from his hand to add more striking force to his punches, get it? Striking Force? Lightning Strike? Vic: Jin can also take electricity from his fist make it instantaneously appear in the air where he wants. Hera: Y-You're ignoring my joke? Vic: Jin has some resistance to mind control, as he was able to not only fight off the influence of the devil, but take control over it. Hera: Yes Jin's soul is strong and very well protected by his will and his mother. Trying to attack his soul will result in this. (Kazuya attempting to take Jin's part of the devil gene and surrendering damage instead) Vic: That does not look comfortable. Hera: Yeah; Jin can also create Ki barriers that block ki based attacks and sometimes physical attacks if they aren't strong enough to break the barrier. He can stun his opponents and even set his own foot on fire. Vic: He can even shoot forehead lasers, wait, isn't that one of his devil form abilities? Hera: Yes actually, Jin has done so well at controlling the devil gene that he can even use certain powers without having to transform. Vic: Does this mean we get to talk about the- Hera: Yes we can talk about his devil form now. Vic: The devil gene is an incredible power that grants the user an immeasurable boost in power! They can fly, teleport, sense souls, punch so hard punch so hard it creates shockwaves, and don't forget the forehead lasers! Hera: Seriously, this thing is no joke, it grants telekinesis to the user, allowing them to choke opponents or destroy machinery and vehicles, he can fly to space in a matter of seconds and survive without oxygen, and he can even consume the dark spirits of others to become even more powerful. Vic: He's even deadly just by transforming, spreading those black wings of his causes the ground to shake, earth to crumble, can anything stop the devil gene? Hera: Yes actually there are specifically made chains that neutralize the devil gene. Vic: Yeah, that's an oddly specific weakness, I mean, Devil Jin wears chains all the time, but ooohh, these are SPECIAL chains. Hera: Hey! You're the on who aske if it had a weakness. Vic: OK, so it has one flaw , but the forehead lasers! The glorious forehead lasers! They can cut mountain-sized spirit monsters in half! Hera: Jin can handle getting smashed through several castle floors, falling from space, magically changing his clothes on the way down, and getting shot down by machine guns and a revolver shot to the head. He can even take punches from this gigantic thing. Vic: He survived all of this without a scratch thanks to the devil gene's healing factor. Before you make the excuse that hey didn't want blood in a Tekken game, here's a guy coughing up blood, and here's a dude bleeding from the head, ouch. Hera: I'm sure you have some wise final words to say. Vic: He died with dignity. Hera: But back to Jin: He has beaten his grandfather and his father who had the devil gene on multiple occasions. It's pretty safe to say he's the strongest user of its powers. Vic: He also demolished an entire castle in seconds with his FOREHEAD LASERS! Hera: Enough with the lasers; he defeated his great grandfather who has the power to bring the planet to ruins, defeated Ogre, the Ultimate deity of fighting and even one shot Azazel, who's on a completely different plane of existence. Vic: And he's focused, determined, and ready for anything. Hera: He truly is the king of the Iron Fist. Let's end this Ryu Results Trivia * This was the only Fictional Fights episode to begin as a fan-made Death Battle. * This was the first Fictional Fights episode to use a Tekken character. ** Followed by Krillen vs Heihachi and Pit vs Kazuya. * This was the first Fictional Fights episode to use a Street Fighter character. ** Followed by Akuma vs Ganondorf. * This was the first Fictional Fights episode to be animated. ** The episode was animated by LeopoldtheBrave. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Sprite Animated Fights